


Art: A Little FarGate

by ignemferam



Category: Farscape, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banner, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for <a href="/users/Rinkafic">Rinkafic</a>'s <a href="http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/">fandom-stocking</a>.</p><p>click on the wallpaper for full size (1280x800).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art: A Little FarGate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Right Wormhole, Wrong Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374996) by [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic). 
  * Inspired by [Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495042) by [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic). 



> Created for [Rinkafic](/users/Rinkafic)'s [fandom-stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> click on the wallpaper for full size (1280x800).

[](http://ge.tt/api/1/files/24zr8oP/81/blob)


End file.
